The Power of Three
by 10higginsal
Summary: After Edo Tyki and Road fight over who gets to be with Allen before coming up with the brilliant idea of sharing him. While at the Black Order Allen is discovering all kinds of secrets. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first attempt at a threesome so don't judge if it sucks as I really just wanted to try it. The pairing is Tyki x Allen x Road and is based right after they get back from Edo. It's everyone's pov and is a one shot. It may seem rushed in parts as well.**

**The Power of Three**

**Noah's Ark**

A young man sat daydreaming in a library. His long navy hair was tied back and fell down his back in a slight wave. His skin was ash grey with seven stigmas decorating his head with one mole under one of his golden eyes. The young man was dressed in a suit made out of the finest black silk. A young lady ran into the room suddenly. She was wearing a navy school dress that matched her spiky short hair. Her skin was the same ash colour as well as the stigmas decorating her forehead. Her golden eyes sparkled with annoyance as she looked down at the man.

"Tyki I want to have a word with you." Road yelled and Tyki tried to contain a sigh. Road always had a knack for annoying him at the most inconvenient times. He had been daydreaming about his favourite exorcists till the girl rudely shattered the dream.

"What do you want Road? If it's to play my scars still hurt." Tyki lied smoothly hoping she would go away and leave him in peace to have naughty thoughts about Allen Walker.

"No it is not. It's come to my attention you fancy Allen and this won't do as he's mine!" Road stated firmly. Tyki blinked at her for a moment, before sitting up from the desk he was resting his head upon in the family library.

"So what if I have. I didn't hear the boy declaring his love for you to the world when you kissed him." Tyki said smirking not bothering to deny Road's accusations. He was the Noah of pleasure after all nobody stole his crushes.

"That's only because Lero and you interrupted us! Plus even if he doesn't feel that way yet he will as he's going to be one of us soon." Road said gleefully causing Tyki to grin widely.

"So I was right I did tell you and the Earl no ordinary human or exorcist could survive a wound to the heart, even if a blot of innocence tried to patch it up. This is brilliant it means I'll have all the time in the world to make Allen mine." Tyki said sticking out his tongue at Road, even though he knew it was childish. Road shrieked in outrage.

"No you won't I saw him first so therefore he's mine!" Road said confidently.

"Yes well I've spent more time with him than you! And we actually got on before he knew I was a Noah unlike you!" Tyki exclaimed standing up.

"Yes well I kissed him!" Road yelled.

"You did, which I haven't forgiven you for. However, I was the one who he chose to fight over you." Tyki shouted back.

"Yes well I'm the second oldest Noah so I get first dibs." Road stated proudly causing Tyki to snort.

"You may be older however; currently you're just a teenage girl. He'll clearly fancy me more as I'm gorgeous." Tyki said smugly causing Road to shriek in outrage.

"I'll have you know a teenage girl is much more popular to a teenage boy than a man five or so years older than him." Road said smirking.

"Oh Road you have so much to learn if you think that I can't get past that. I'm the Noah of pleasure wooing suitors to my bed is my job, which I'll be quitting once I've got my musician." Tyki said grinning.

"Yes well I'm the Noah of dreams I'll be with him constantly there which you can't reach. Plus I've had plenty of suitors in my past lives, so I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Road said pompously.

"So what he'll never have to fall asleep when he's with me. Plus out of the two of us I was the first one he chose to purify the soul of not you." Tyki said as Road struggled to find a come back to his remark.

"Who cares he's mine!" Road shrieked.

"No he's mine!" Tyki howled back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

The two Noah proceeded to argue with each other till they were blue in the face. Both eventually collapsed back into their seats.

"So what do we do? Neither one of us is willing to back down, and even if one of us won Allen's affections the other would constantly try to steal him away." Road said gloomily.

"I know it's hopeless I would say to give up, but that would make both of us miserable." Tyki said slouching in his chair. The two sat in silence as the fire roared casting shadows over the huge bookshelves that decorated the walls of the room. Finally a bright idea took shape in Tyki's head.

"I know we could share!" Tyki said grinning and Road leaned forward.

"You mean we both have Allen and have a relationship together?" Road asked and Tyki nodded.

"I have no desire for you Road as you've always been an annoying brat but still my friend. Nevertheless, I believe the only way to make both of us happy and to avoid disaster would be for us to be both of Allen's lovers. I'm not saying it won't be awkward at first, but I think it's the best way to move forward." Tyki said smirking and Road nodded.

"You're right that's the only way I can see it working to. We would have to do everything together though as a three to not risk anybody being left out or jealous." Road said smiling.

"Okay so now that's sorted out we only have one problem left. How do we get Allen to accept this and becoming a Noah?" Tyki asked and both Noah went back to thinking and planning.

**Black Order**

A young man with ivory skin and a red pentagram scar running down his face stood outside on a balcony. His sliver eyes shone in the fading light. His usual exorcist uniform had been abandoned in favour of a white top and a black waistcoat with trousers and shoes. His white hair was curling slightly as it had now reached his shoulders.

Allen sighed as he ran his hands along the edge of the balcony in a hidden alcove in the Order. Ever since he had come back from Edo he had been treated like a traitor. First they had assigned him a bloody babysitter to watch his every move. Then they had made the news public he was a Noah in waiting. All his friends had vanished overnight leaving behind wolves in sheep's clothing.

Of course no of his 'true friends' had done this, but he knew it was just for show. Despite the fool's persona he portrayed to the outside world, Allen was actually very intelligent. It was how he knew that despite the black Order's assumptions that Neah was bad Allen knew he couldn't harm him or affect him.

Neah was just a memory left over from his previous life. A memory that brought a change that altered his body and presumption. But, it didn't alter his personality it just added a whole new section to it. The whispers in Allen's minds were always tempting him to leave, to seek forgiveness from the Noah, and become part of their family again.

He couldn't deny he wasn't tempted, but he doubted the Noah would accept. The only thing that really tied him to the Order except for the amazing food was his goal. All the akuma out there needed to be saved after all. However, unbeknownst to the Black Order as they were keeping him under lock and key the curse was weakening. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen akuma for months or that his inner Noah was breaking out but, Allen knew that in a matter of days the curse would vanish maybe even sooner.

Without the curse Allen would no longer see akuma souls crying out for help. And despite what he told the Order the only real reason Allen wanted to destroy akuma was because it caused him pain if he didn't and they were disgusting to look that. No curse would leave him with the ability to no longer see the hurtful souls; it would also leave the Order with another reason to lock him up if they found out.

Suddenly, a blob of gold hurled itself at Allen's chest startling him. Tim Allen's golem was crying and Allen gently hugged him and made reassuring sounds.

"It's okay Tim I'm here. What's the matter?" Allen said smiling as Tim looked up at him. Tim was a golem made for the original fourteenth a long time ago by the Earl, who had forgotten all about it. Every fourteenth Noah had a special ability to understand the golem through higher sound waves that nobody else could hear. Tim always served each fourteenth Noah devotedly even if they did things he didn't like.

"_I was eavesdropping on Lenalee and the others like you told me to and all the Order personnel met up to discuss you. I was horrified out what they were saying. You need to leave anywhere is better than here. I'll play the film now." _Tim said as he opened his mouth producing a film.

The scene took shape. Everybody was assembled in Komui's office. Tim was hovering in an alcove above the scene looking down on the people. An air duct was behind him which he used to get in without being seen.

"Now I know you all hate the Noah, but as I have said before it's best to act normal around him or he'll get suspicious. What's his current position Link?" Leverrier said coldly.

"Allen Walker is asleep in his room sir. The questionnaires he has to fill out leave him in a tired state like we planned, so he can't cause trouble. The change hasn't occurred yet, but it's only a matter of time. God knows how long the Noah spent falling us to believe that he was a comrade. The same can be said for Cross as well.

"Sir what is to be done about Cross?" Lenalee piped in.

"We've got him under lock and key. An accident will be arranged sooner or later to remove him permanently. I all appreciate your efforts to retain yourselves from harming the bastards. Bookman have you got any information on the fourteenth for us and Cross?" Leverrier asked as Bookman and Lavi stepped forward.

"We have. To make sure everyone in here is clear we were the reason that Neah and Mana betrayed the Noah family as well as Cross. We gave them false information about the Earl killing their mother and Cross false information about them killing his lover. The three were enraged so they attacked the clan.

The surviving members tried to track down Neah to ask why, but we convinced him that they were really trying to kill his brother. He attacked them because of this which made the Earl think the reason for Neah's behaviour was based on Mana who he tried to kill which Neah prevented ending his life.

Neah passed on his memories to a child you know as Allen Walker we didn't find this out till later. Cross agreed to join the Order as he thought the Noah had destroyed his life and Mana wandered for years.

When we found out who the next fourteenth Noah was we tracked him down to his family's home and killed his parents. When the exorcist was going to kill the kid something went wrong. The innocence must have malfunctioned as there was a blast. The child disappeared. We now know the innocence must have bonded with his arm and made him younger while his Noah powers dropped him in a different location. He then drifted from town to town before arriving in a circus where he met Mana and you know the rest.

The Noah must have caused the innocence to turn away from God which is a crime, and it should die with the Noah." Bookman said solemnly as the crowd cheered.

"Now now we must wait patiently. When The Noah turns we can use him to experiment on. Till then we must act like normal. Now I'll go over each of your roles again.

Lenalee you must act kind and caring. Add in a degree of pity and assure him that things will get better.

Krory and Miranda keep up the friendly clueless act and baby him to make him feel better.

Lavi carry on pretending to be his best friend and act happy. Now let's head to the cafeteria to party." Leverrier declared that was also met with cheers as the people filed out of the room. The scene ended.

"Well that confirms my hunch that they hate me and explains a lot as well. Don't cry Tim they're not worth it. We'll get revenge and rescue Cross even though he's a nuisance. Now we better get back and act like clueless idiot's. When we break out I'll find a way to send you to see the Noah's with that film, they should know why Neah betrayed them. I can't send you now it's too risky and I need my only friend with me." Allen said smiling as they headed inside. Unbeknownst to the two pairs of golden eyes were watching them with interest.

**Rooftop**

Tyki and Road had used one of Road's doors to spy on their crush without the Earl's knowledge. They were surprised to see Allen alone standing on a balcony, but it only increased when a crying golem appeared. Their spot above Allen enabled them to see and hear everything. When the film finished and Allen headed in the two exchanged glances before silently agreeing to discuss what they heard back in the ark.

"I can't believe this that damn Bookman clan and Black Order is going to pay!" Road seethed as she balled her hands into fist and Tyki nodded as he tried to keep calm himself.

"We need to tell the Earl and the others immediately. Lulubell is going to depart on a mission to the Black Order in a few days and this will change that." Tyki said as the two practically ran to the Earl's office, neither bothered to knock as they barged in.

The Earl looked up alarmed as the two Noah nearly fell through his doorway. He was in his human Noah form for once with ash grey skin and the Noah stigmas decorating his forehead. His golden eyes shone with annoyance at the rude intrusion. His black suit was immaculate and he had worn his favourite top hat today with red roses around the edge.

"What have I told you to about knocking?" The Earl said smiling but his tone conveyed he was annoyed at them for not knocking.

"Sorry Millene." The two muttered as the Earl examined them more closely and was surprised to see they both looked ready to explode with anger and hate.

"What's the matter with you two?" The Earl asked concerned.

"We went to the Black Order to watch Allen from a distance so we could try and find out more about him. We discovered something life changing." Road said as she then recounted the story. In the history of Earth the Earl had never been so furious.

"Well we'll just have to deal with the Bookman Clan and the Black Order. I'll leave some of the headquarters around the world untouched so they can search for the heart for us, but the European, American and Asian headquarters are going to burn!" The earl declared causing the other two Noah to grin.

"Yes but if we look on the bright side from the behaviour Allen displayed and the language he used we could probably sway him and even Cross to our side." Tyki said and Road nodded eagerly.

"You two are right. I'd be willing to overlook Cross's actions in the past against our family. And, Allen was just following orders so I don't have anything against him, and he's also family. Now why were you two spying on Allen without my consent and orders?" The Earl asked sweetly causing the two Noah to gulp.

"Well we thought it would be productive for the family." Road said sweetly.

"No you two just wanted to spy on your crush." The Earl said grin while the two Noah paled. How did he find out? Both Noah's thought. "Relaxing I'm not mad at you but you two could try not to be obvious. Road kissing him was a giveaway, and Tyki you couldn't mask the relief in your expression when I told you he wasn't dead. I'm not clueless and the game you two played in the ark was just an excuse for a way to see Allen again, and try to get him out under the guise of winning the game." The two Noah looked shocked but quickly recovered.

"You're not mad then." Road asked slowly and The Earl nodded as he tried not to laugh at Tyki and Road's bewildered faces.

"No I'm not, it was funny watching you two mope around while daydreaming about an exorcist. Now I'll let you two oversee bringing Allen back, but I want you two to watch from a far. The boy seems like he's got his own plans to get out and only intervene if he's in danger. I'll call off Lulubell and make sure the rest of the family are informed about the events of today. Now you two get some rest."

**Black Order**

Allen sneaked past the party to Cross's room. The guard was missing as he partied with the rest of the Order.

"Stupid idiots." Allen murmured to Tim who nodded. Allen slipped in the room to find the General in a drunken stupor. Cross's long red hair fell across his face that was partly concealed by a mask. His usual brown eyes were closed and his red beard had grown out slightly. His usual exorcist uniform was in a state of disarray and his hat had been thrown against the wall.

"Master wake up!" Allen yelled as Cross jumped in the air and then attempted to rearrange himself.

"What do you want idiot apprentice you shouldn't be here?" Cross slurred slightly as he woke up. Allen rolled his eyes at his master's behaviour.

"Believe me I don't want to be in your pit or anywhere near you. But, it would be against my honour, which you don't have, to not share the information that has just come to light." Allen said as Tim projected the video for Cross to see.

"Those bloody motherfuckers when I get my hands on them I'll…" Cross trailed off as he tried to think of a violent action that would fit his needs. Allen sighed and wondered why his Master was never sober when he needed him for advice or for help.

"Yes I know you'll decapitate them or worse. Now moving on I'm leaving but not without sending a message first which I thought you could help with." Allen said smiling evilly and Cross leaned forward.

"Oh what's that idiot apprentice?" Allen leaned forward and quietly whispered it to Cross whose smile grew till it was the same size as a Noah's grin. "This is going to be fun!" Cross said and Allen nodded smirking.

**The next day**

The Order had gone to bed last night drunk as skunks. Link had checked on Allen before falling into a deep sleep. The night gave Allen and Cross the perfect chance to pull off Allen's scheme and as the sun began to peek out from behind the trees Cross and Allen stood in the entrance way of the Order.

"Well idiot apprentice I guess this is going to be good bye as you're not coming with me." Cross said.

"I'd rather kill you than travel with you again Master." Allen said coolly causing Cross to laugh.

"You've grown up kid I'm proud. I'd love to stay with you and see the horrified looks on the Order's faces but I've got get my life in order. Bye Allen till we meet again." Cross said as he walked away and Allen waved grinning. Allen went back inside to wait for the Order to wake up. Golden eyes followed him as he went back inside.

The Order awoke to find arrows pointing towards the dining hall. Confused everybody filtered into the hall to find Allen sitting on top of one of the balconies running along the side. He grinned down at their confused faces.

"Good morning Black Order! I'm so glad you've all slept well after partying. I would say I pray you feel better soon however, I don't believe in or even follow your God so it would be a little rudimental." Allen said smirking.

"Allen what do you mean?" Lenalee asked shakily trying to smile.

"I mean princess I found out about you lot are planning to do to me and Cross. I'm resigning as well as Cross, but I thought I'd leave you a gift seeing as how I'm so nice. There are bombs hidden all over the Order they'll explode at different times."

"Bang." The noise shook the ground sending many people on to their knees.

"There's one of them!" Allen said happily clapping his hands.

"Why are you doing this Noah?" Chaozii spat which caused Allen to raise his eyebrow.

"Oh Chaozii what your small mind can't comprehend is the fact there is a world out there that isn't filled with revenge just annoying humans like yourself and everyone here. I'm doing this because you started it and have been manipulating my family and destroying them for years. Believe me I won't stop till all that's left of your organisation is rubble. Now I must dash farewell." Allen said waving as he stepped back into the balcony and calmly made his way down the stairs to the ark gate in the Order. He was surprised at the sight of Road and Tyki standing in the room grinning.

"Allen!" Road yelled running over and hugging him followed by Tyki who also hugged him.

"Umm hi guys I'm surprised to see you here if you want the egg back I was going to post it to the Earl somehow." Allen said smiling causing the other two to grin back.

"No boy that's not what we're here for, but that would still be appreciated. We're here for you." Tyki said smirking.

"Yeah we heard about what was going on through spying and other methods. Believe me were all pissed however, your display there was a master piece." Road said smiling.

"Wow that saves me time trying to find an address for the Earl or a Noah to mail the information to. But, I'm surprised you guys even want to see me as I've been such a pain in the ass and Neah killed most of you off." Allen said confused causing the other two to shrug.

"Your family Allen it doesn't matter about the past. We did bad things to you; you did bad things to us now that's all just water under the bridge. Plus as you know now as well as us that Neah was just manipulated into betraying us as well as the others so we aren't mad." Tyki said calmly as an explosion rocked the building.

"Let's go into the ark the egg's in there already so I don't need to get anything." Allen said and the other two nodded as they headed in and Allen closed off the gates. The three automatically headed for a sitting room and sat down.

"So why were you guys spying on me?" Allen asked curiously as the two Noah blushed slightly.

"Well you're our new brother so obviously we wanted to make sure you were alright. And-we-both-have-massive-crushes-on-you." Road blurted out and Tyki wanted to hit his head against the wall. Road did not even know the meaning of the word subtle. Allen blinked at both of them.

"You do? Well that's good as I have crushes on you both to, and this definitely helps as I won't have to pick. Plus now that were no longer enemies it means I can actually have a relationship with you without my royally messed up moral compass getting in the way." Allen said smiling happily while both Noah started at him with open mouths.

"Seriously I thought you didn't see us in that way." Road said blushing as she and Tyki grinned.

"I just didn't respond or show my feelings as one we were enemies and it wouldn't be appropriate. And two I've already had my heart broken a lot so I don't let anyone in really. I guess that's the reason why I never fully bonded with anyone in the Order despite appearances. In a way the only real relationship I have with anyone at the moment is a twisted student and teacher one with Cross. Unless you count wanting to kill all the people in the Black Order as a kind of relationship." Allen said shrugging.

"Who broke your heart?" Tyki asked furious and Allen smiled sadly.

"Generally the whole of humanity. When I was younger my arm caused me to be beat up by others. I was sold into the circus and the behaviour didn't improve thankfully Mana came along and adopted me and kept me safe from others." Allen said.

"That's horrible it's disgusting how humans treat each over just based on them being different." Road said angrily.

"If you want we could go pay some of those people a visit." Tyki said grinning sadistically causing Allen to laugh.

"That sounds fun!" Allen said smirking causing Road and Tyki to grin.

"But Allen you can now have relationships again with us and the rest of the family." Road said excitedly.

"That does sound great. But what are we going to do about our relationship. I'm so happy we can be together, but how is the question?" Allen asked puzzled causing Tyki to smirk.

"Well we can go figure it out now." Tyki said suggestively as Allen blushed and Road nodded enthusiastically. "What do you say boy?"

"Umm okay but I've never done anything like this before." Allen said nervously while biting his lip.

"That's great it means we get to have you all to ourselves and we won't have to kill anyone for touching you first!" Road said happily and Tyki nodded as well.

"Let's take this to somewhere more comfortable like my bedroom perhaps?" Tyki said pulling Allen up as they headed down the corridor towards the Noah's rooms.

"Why not mine?" Road asked pouting slightly.

"Because you room is packed full of creepy dolls or was I'm not sure how the ark transfer affected this ark." Tyki said.

"Everything should be the same, as I just wanted to return the ark to the way it was." Allen said as they entered Tyki's room. The room was decorated in purple and blacks. A king size bed dominated the idle of the room with black silk sheets and pillows. To the side of the room there was a small library and study area. The other side of the room had two doors that led to a bathroom and a walk in closet.

"You have a nice room Tyki." Allen said as he looked around.

"Thanks boy I always make sure it's neat even though I don't stay in the ark often." Tyki said as Road ran and jumped on the bed. Tyki and Allen walked over and joined her.

Tyki leaned over and kissed Allen their lips moved against each other till Allen opened his mouth and they started making out.

"Tyki stop it I want time with Allen." Road said as she pulled Allen towards her. Allen blushed as he and Tyki stopped kissing and Road took over. Tyki pulled off his top revealing a well-developed six pack and shoes. Tyki carefully unbuttoned Allen's shirt revealing another muscular chest while he and Road kissed as well as his shoes. They pulled apart and Road took off her dress and shoes revealing small boobs held up by a polka dot bra as well as similar pants. Allen tried not to blush but clearly couldn't contain it as Road squealed.

"Aww so cute and handsome." Road said as she jumped up and down as Tyki smirked.

"Shut up." Allen said and pouted slightly which only increased Road's squeals and Tyki's amusement.

"Well let's continue then. Allen seeing as how you're new to this, and Road too probably even though she won't admit it, the next step tends to be blowjobs. It involves…" Tyki trailed off trying to find words to elegantly describe the job.

"Basically it's like this." Road said calmly as she slid off Allen's plants and pulled off his boxers. She took Allen's cock in her mouth and started to suck him off causing Allen to moan. Tyki couldn't help growing increasingly hard at Allen's moans and facial expressions. Road pulled back despite Allen's small whimpers.

"The next step involves you being fucked by Tyki or you fucking me." Road said causing Allen to blush really hard and Tyki to choke. Sheryl would kill him and Allen if he ever heard about Road's surprising knowledge on intercourse.

"Of course seeing as we're sharing like adults do we can just do it both?" Road said smiling as Tyki also pulled off his trousers and pants. He calmly went to work on stretching Allen with a bottle of lubricant from his bedside drawer. Allen after encouragement from Road hesitantly pulled her pants off and covered his fingers in lubricants. He gently stretched Road's opening not wanting to hurt her.

Tyki without warning entered Allen causing him to moan out in pleasure and in pain as Tyki hit his prostrate straight on. Road was not happy.

"Tyki I wanted to get Allen's virginity first." Road exclaimed.

"Tough Road, you got his first kiss so I get his virginity it's only fair." Tyki said smirking as Allen began to blush again.

"Will you two stop competing over me please?" Allen asked.

"No." Road said as she moved forward letting Allen enter her. "Now Allen this is the time you move in and out." Road instructed as Tyki and Allen began to thrust in and out of each other. They stayed like for a while till Allen came with a cry both Road and Tyki following straight after. The three Noah lay in bed panting slightly.

"Oh God Sheryl's going to kill me for letting you deflower Road." Tyki said scowling and Road laughed.

"Who's Sheryl?" Allen asked.

"Road's crazy Dad, and my dramatic overbearing brother." Tyki said and Allen's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Dad will be fine I'll handle him." Road said snuggling into Allen.

"You two need to learn not to fight over me." Allen murmured contently.

"So what I think it adds an element." Tyki said smirking.

"What do we do now?" Allen asked.

"Me and Tyki will bring you to see the Earl you'll resolve your differences face to face. Then you'll officially meet the rest of the family. After that we'll help you change into a full Noah and we'll go destroy some towns and your enemies. Then we'll go destroy some Black Order headquarters, but leave enough ants to search for the heart for us. Eventually we'll win and the rest of the Noah will be reborn. But, now we'll just sleep." Road said yawning as all three Noahs fell asleep.

**Okay that's the end of this story I hope you liked it I wanted to try writing a threesome and this was born. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys though I didn't plan on any more chapters for this story I'm adding another part as people wanted one. Sorry I've not been active lately I'm in the middle of my final exams and I've been writing bits of this chapter between the revising sessions.**

**The Power of Three Part 2**

**Everyone's pov**

Road was the first to wake up out of her, Tyki and Allen. She smiled as she looked at the pair who were snuggled together cutely, with Tyki's arms tightly wrapped around Allen's frame.

"Hey Earl can you hear me?" Road asked through the Noah mind link.

"Yes Road what is it?" The Earl replied.

"We got Allen and his golden golem thing." Road said as she spotted Tim napping across the room in one of Tyki's chairs.

"Great bring Allen to me when he's ready to talk and, what did he do?" The Earl asked curiously causing Road to giggle slightly at the memory.

"Allen blew bits of the Order up. Each bomb was on a timer and hundreds were littered around the place. I anticipate at lot of causalities as all the bombs were hidden and the Black Order will be too stupid to leave when they think they can disarm them." Road said smiling sadistically.

"That sounds perfect; I'm impressed that he came up with that idea. The European headquarters has been destroyed which only leaves the Asian and American to fall. I've informed all the others about Allen. Lulu doesn't really care but both the twins and Sheryl are highly interested in Allen." The Earl said.

"Okay I'll just get some clothes sorted for Allen and then me and Tyki will take him to meet you." Road stated.

"Good see you then. You also need to talk to Sheryl as what you three did is definitely going to give him several heart attacks. But I'll leave that up to you." The Earl said smirking.

"Damn it how does he always know?" Road cursed under her breath as she got off the bed and made her way to Tyki's wardrobe. Suits hung up on one side of the rails and beggar clothing on the other side. Despite Tyki's tendencies to live as a miner from time to time he was a secret neat freak and couldn't have anything out of place. Road thoroughly enjoyed throwing all the clothes on to the floor and searching through them for something for Allen to wear. Finally she settled on an outfit.

"Tyki Allen wake up." Road called out loudly causing Allen to groan and snuggle more into Tyki. Tyki smiled sleepily but, his eyes quickly snapped open at the pile of clothes.

"What the hell have you done to my room Road?" Tyki hissed angrily as he careful sat up making sure to not disturb Allen too much.

"Your floor was so empty so I decided it needed a few things on it." Road said devilishly while Tyki looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"I've told you and the twins this many times before but here I go again: do not ever mess with my things unless you have the decorum to put them back into place." Tyki said glaring.

"Make me." Road said stubbornly sticking out her tongue.

"I would except for the fact that Allen is sleeping on me and he looks adorable." Tyki said smiling as he ruffled Allen's hair gently.

"Yes well he needs to get up and get changed to. We can all have a bath together." Road suggested brightly causing Tyki to grin.

"What a perfect idea Road you go run a bath and I'll wake Allen." Tyki said and Road nodded and started the bath with lots of bubbles.

"Hey boy wake up." Tyki said softly as he gently shook Allen awake.

"Five more minutes." Allen moaned while burying his face in Tyki's chest causing him to chuckle.

"Come on boy you need to get ready now." Tyki said as Allen groaned and sat up.

"What bloody time is it?" Allen asked as he detangled himself from Tyki causing him to pout.

"Around eight thirty." Tyki said as he got up and careful started putting his clothes back into place based on colour and function.

"God you Noahs are suicidal even Link never got me up that early. You're lucky I love you or your insides would be showing. But I can't promise that I won't cut you open if you continue to wake me up at this ungodly hour." Allen moaned as he fell back on to the pillows of the bed.

"Allen Tyki the bath is ready." Road called out before Tyki could reply. Allen slowly got up and went into the large bathroom while Tyki put the last of his clothes into place and followed. All three got in to the bath that was the size of a small swimming pool.

"Road I swear if you ever touch my clothes again I'll pull all your hair out." Tyki said crossly.

"Whatever Tyki." Road said as she splashed.

"Oh no here we go." Allen muttered.

"You dare splash me you little minx." Tyki said as he splashed Road right back.

"Yes I dare you hobo." Road said as she splashed him again.

"Doll Hugging Baby." Tyki shot back as he splashed back. Allen sighed before swimming to the side of the bath to watch the show.

"Pervert." Road yelled as she splashed back.

"Brat." Tyki shouted splashing Road.

"Whore." Road shrieked back as she splashed back. The fight continued before Tyki accidently splashed Allen. Allen then tackled Tyki as Road pilled on.

"Can't breathe you two." Tyki managed to get out through gasps.

"Good now you know how it feels." Allen said grinning though he got off as well as Road. "Seriously why do you guys always fight?"

"I guess we started fighting over Sheryl's attention when I was younger and it just became second nature to us." Tyki said shrugging.

"Yeah it's weird to think back to those times before Lulu, the twins and Skin. But now everything is better even though Skin not with us." Road said happily. "But we need to go see the Earl now. Allen I left some clothes for you on the side and I'll just go get changed in my room." Road said getting up and wrapping a towel around herself.

"Thanks Road." Allen said smiling as he got up and dried off with Tyki following behind. Allen got changed into a white shirt with black trousers and shoes. There was a jacket to but Allen left it as he didn't want to look to formal. Tyki got changed into his usual suit and Road came skipping in wearing a light purple dress reaching to her knee.

"Let's go see Millene." Road said cheerfully grabbing Allen's hand and Allen grabbed Tyki's so they were both pulled towards the Earl's office. Road knocked before pushing open the door and pulling the others in.

"Road knocking on the door means you have to wait behind it till I say come in. Now run along Tyki and Road I want to talk to Allen in private." The Earl said smiling. Tyki and Road exchanged anxious looks but left as they trusted the Earl and Allen.

"Well you look different." Allen said as soon as Tyki and Road left causing the Earl to laugh.

"Yes well I don't tend to go out much in my more human form and that's only to balls." The Earl explained as Allen took a seat in the office.

"Well I've never attended a ball in my life so there's no chance I would have seen you before." Allen said.

"Well as a Noah you're expected to take part in balls to increase our influence among alive sub humans. Now as you've probably guessed the transformation is far from painless but definitely worth it. When you wake up you'll want to a lot kill of people do you have any specific locations in mind?" The Earl asked.

"Oh there are so many choices creating havoc on the Asian Branch sounds fun though getting revenge old the English towns that wronged me in the past sounds better." Allen pondered causing the Earl to frown.

"How did they wrong you." The Earl asked.

"Well as I was telling Road and Tyki when I was younger I was practically tortured for being different due to my innocence. It was only really when Mana adopted me did I find of what real love is." Allen said sadly.

"That's despicable sub humans can be so vile. I would definitely recommend going to England as you can get the branches back later." The Earl suggested.

"That's a good idea thanks. Why are you being so nice to me though?" Allen asked curiously.

"Well you're family and family is everything. I don't really care about the past as the amount of times in history when a Noah kills another one off is pretty high. However, Neah did break the record of deaths by killing ten members of the family though I now understand he was manipulated into it. I also have the feeling you wouldn't have even become an exorcist f I wasn't involved. I bet you hate me for turning Mana into an akuma." The Earl said as his smile turned sad.

"No I don't hate you Earl I wanted Mana back and you just offered me an option. Becoming an exorcist was based on my curse which you did help in giving me but I hold no resentment towards you. Really all I've been doing is my job I have no real anger towards any of you." Allen said and the Earl grin was back in full force.

"That's great I'm glad. How do you feel about hunting down exorcists and destroying them?" The Earl asked.

"I can't wait! My curse has faded so I don't have a reason to kill off your akuma to." Allen said cheerfully.

"Brilliant my supply of akuma will actually be able to increase now! Ever since you officially joined the Order they've been steadily decreasing." The Earl said pouting slightly causing Allen to giggle.

"Can I call you um Millene now?" Allen asked shyly causing the Earl to cry. "Oh God don't cry I take it back." Allen said alarmed as he searched for tissues.

"No it's just I'm so happy." The Earl said smiling.

"Well it doesn't look like it, here." Allen said as he pulled out a box of tissues from underneath the mountain of papers on the Earl's desk.

"Thank you." The Earl said wiping his eyes as Allen sat back down uncomfortably. "Of course you can call Millene. I'm just glad we can have you back in our ranks."

"Me to." Allen smiling.

"Now your transformation should start soon I believe. I think your innocence isn't reacting to your Noah due the Noah genes supressing it as well as undoing the curse. If this wasn't happening you would have awakened sooner. Probably when your curse breaks the transformation will start." The Earl said.

"That sounds probable as my arm has been a bit stiff now you mention it though I noticed my curse more." Allen said thoughtfully.

"You said your curse had faded so I would say you'll awaken soon maybe even today or tomorrow. I sent Lulubell out on a mission so you won't see her around the ark but you will definitely see the twins. Sheryl is working but Road and Tyki may take you to see him. Speaking of those two they are waiting for you in the dining hall so I would make your way down their now as they want to ravish you." The Earl said grinning as Allen went red.

"Don't ever say that again it sounds wrong coming from you in so many way. Now I must go see them I guess I'll see soon Millene." Allen said as he got up to leave.

"I'll see you soon to Allen, have fun." The Earl said smirking as Allen left. Allen walked down the corridor before bumping into two familiar faces.

"Yo it really is Cross' apprentice I thought it was a really weird joke at first." Debitto said surprised as Jasdero his twin nodded. Both had the Noah's ash grey skin and stigmas. However, Jasdero had hair as golden as his eyes where as Debitto just had brown hair.

"Yep it's me I couldn't stand being apart from you two as you can tell." Allen said smirking slightly.

"I know it's just because we're so irresistible right Jasdero." Debitto said grinning to as Jasdero nodded and cackled.

"I know it's just your looks that draw everyone in." Allen said back and they all burst out laughing.

"We do like you apprentice you seemed fun even back when we were fighting. Me and Jas welcome you to the Noah clan paying off old bills is the first step of membership." Debitto said grinning while Jasdero nodded eagerly.

"How about instead of that I can teach you how to make money on your own in exchange for the bills." Allen offered causing the twins to jump up and down with excitement.

"We would love to." Debitto said hugging Allen.

"Thanks little brother." Jasdero said as he also hugged Allen.

"Oh you two are going soft on me. Now I need to go see Tyki and Road before they explode from increasing boredom." Allen said laughing as the twins released him.

"Please do Tyki isn't so bad when he's bored but Road's a living nightmare." Debitto said as both twins shuddered.

"Whatever you do don't play Candles." Jasdero warned.

"I already know she pierced me through the eye with one when we first met. I only still have it thanks to my fading curse." Allen said as he also shuddered and the group shared a moment of silent sympathy at each other's past experiences with Road and her dangerous toys.

"Well go before Road comes looking and knowing her she'll start messing with people on the way." Debitto said.

"Thanks for the advice you two I'll see you later, probably at dinner." Allen said as the twins waved him goodbye before heading off to snoop in Lulubell's room while she wasn't her.

**(Note Lulubell hasn't meet Allen yet as I'm sticking to the manga plot not anime but. Plus if you remember Allen joined the Noahs before Lulubell attacked headquarters which the Earl cancelled)**

Allen was mobbed by Road and Tyki as he entered the dining room that was lit by candles. A long table with posh red seats took up most of the room.

"Hey how did it go with the Earl?" Tyki asked as he and Road pulled Allen towards the table as they sat down with Allen opposite them.

"It went great Millene says I'll probably awaken soon and, I bumped into the twins on the way and we became friends." Allen said happily while Tyki and Road smiled.

"That's great Allen I'm glad you and Millene are okay now as well as the twins. Lulu wanted me to pass on the message that she can't wait to meet you for the first time and not to worry about the past. Plus my Dad has also taken time off his schedule so we can go meet him for lunch at the Kamelot house." Road said excitedly.

"Did you tell him not to bully Allen because of our relationship?" Tyki asked.

"I did say but, you know what Dad is like?" Road replied.

"Well that's comforting, but I'm looking forward to meeting him." Allen said smiling nervously.

"Great because we should be going now." Road said smiling as she summoned a door to the Kamelot residence. Allen exchanged a nervous smile with Tyki as they all walked through the door. The mansion they stepped into was huge with beautifully engraved walls and furniture. The room was a large siting room with pearl coloured sofas and ash tables. A bookcase lined an entire wall with large glass windows looking out on to a splendid garden taking up another wall. A maid bowed at their arrival.

"Master Mikk, Master Walker and Mistress Kamelot I'll announce to Master Kamelot you're here he should be in soon." The maid said as she shuffled out of the room.

"Wow I've never been called 'master' before." Allen said as they all sat down together on a conch facing a window with a table and another couch in front of the window.

"The akuma all act like that." Tyki said shrugging. "Wait shouldn't your eye be reacting?" Tyki said puzzled.

"My curse is being broken by my Noah, Millene thinks when it breaks completely the transformation will happen. I guess the curse is nearly gone now as I can't tell the difference between the maid and sub humans." Allen said matter-of-factly causing Road and Tyki to grin. The fact that Allen had slipped into Noah terms for humans and each other also showed he was close to the transformation.

"Master Sheryl Kamelot." The maid called out as a man entered the living room. He looked like an older version of Tyki with dark bluish black hair and the same facial feature minus the mole. His ash grey skin made his golden eyes and stigmas stand out.

"Tyki, Road it's great to see you and you to Allen." Sheryl said excitedly as he rushed over and hugged Road while Tyki hurriedly pulled Allen into a hug to avoid his turn.

"Daddy it's great to see you to." Road said grinning as Sheryl squealed and Tyki rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Kamelot." Allen said smiling.

"Oh please call me Sheryl." Sheryl said smiling as he sat down opposite the trio. "I'm absolutely delighted that you're the new fourteenth. I was worried the next host would be bent on revenge and try and kill everyone." Sheryl said.

"Don't worry I have no desire to kill anybody except the whole sub human race. I also plan to reserve a special death for each exorcist." Allen said smirking.

"Oh you must tell me more another time." Sheryl said as he mirrored Allen's smirk. Tyki and Road exchanged a confused look.

"You did tell Sheryl we were both dating Allen didn't you." Tyki asked mentally.

"Of course I did he wasn't happy especially when I mentioned he was the fourteenth. He did calm down when I reminded him that Allen wasn't Neah and how he destroyed the European headquarters. However, he was still pissed. I don't know why he's so happy now" Road replied.

"Maybe this isn't Sheryl. Maybe it's what the sub humans call an alien or a clone." Tyki theorised.

"No nobody could act like Daddy does." Road argued.

"God it gives me the creeps when you call Sheryl that but you're right. So what's going on?" Tyki questioned.

**Meanwhile**

Allen and Sheryl were happily talking about the wars Sheryl was generating as Road and Tyki stared off into space.

"You know they are talking about us." Sheryl said calmly.

"How are you talking to me inside my head?" Allen asked back causing Sheryl to laugh.

"All the Noah can communicate through mind links. The fact that yours is working shows that your transformation is nearly here." Sheryl replied.

"That's so cool. But I have a question seeing as you can hear me without Road and Tyki listening, why aren't you killing me for dating Tyki and Road?" Allen asked and Sheryl sighed.

"Don't get me wrong a selfish part of me wants them to remain single so they can spend more time with me. However, I want them to be happy above all and they are with you. I'm glad you aren't out to kill us from what I can tell and you want to be a part of our family. Nevertheless, I will not hesitate to harm you if you betray our family or hurt Road and Tyki." Sheryl said seriously.

"Don't worry I have no intention of hurting any of you as I have said. If I do you can do whatever you please with me." Allen replied honestly causing Sheryl to smile.

"Good I'm glad you're here though Tyki and Road would not stop mopping about without you. It was getting to the point where even I wanted to tell them to kidnap you and get a room." Sheryl said and they laughed together.

"Well I'm glad we could have this conversation." Allen said out loud as he smirked which Sheryl echoed.

"Me to." Sheryl said as Tyki and Road snapped out of their thoughts and looked at Sheryl suspiciously.

"You to seem to be getting on well." Road said sweetly.

"Of course sweetie me and Allen were just talking about our shared interests. I must say he is a lovely boy you two sure are lucky." Sheryl sang as Road and Tyki gaped. Sheryl and Allen exchanged an amused look as the two Noah spluttered.

"Ahh you're to kind Sheryl it was an absolute pleasure to meet you. If it's okay with you I'll definitely pay you more visits with Tyki and Road." Allen said happily while Tyki choked and went into a coughing fit.

"Oh that would be brilliant you should all come over we can have a garden party." Sheryl said excitedly while Tyki looked like he was going to faint and Road had a confused expression on her face.

"That sounds marvellous." Allen said sweetly.

"Well now that's sorted I better be getting back to my work. It was fabulous meeting you Allen and seeing my lovely family." Sheryl said standing up.

"Bye." Allen, Road and Tyki said together.

"You know Sheryl is cool I don't know why you to made him out to be some sort of obsessive and controlling Father and brother." Allen said.

"Trust me he normally is. I think he swapped personalities with Tricia his wife today." Tyki argued while Road nodded.

"Well he seemed really friendly and shouldn't we be getting back now I feel slightly tired." Allen said yawning.

"Sure Allen." Road said smiling as she created a door they all walked through. The dining room table now had food on it and Jasdevi were murmuring to each other.

"Yo Allen, Road and Tyki pet." Debitto said smirking while Jasdero giggled.

"Don't call me that nuisances." Tyki said crossly as he sat down opposite the twin with Road while Allen sat beside Debitto. The Noah all chatted while they waited for the Earl to join so they could eat.

"Good evening Road, Tyki, Allen, Debitto and Jasdero it's time to eat so please tuck in. There will be no new missions till Allen awakens." The Earl said smiling.

"Yes Earl." All the Noah chorused as they tucked in. The meal passed pleasantly with no food being thrown under the Earl's watching eyes. Suddenly, Allen started to clutch his head as he gritted his teeth.

"Tyki carry Allen to your room the transformation starting." The Earl ordered and all the Noah grinned as Tyki gently picked Allen up and carried him to his room with the rest of the Noah following behind. Allen was gently put down upon Tyki's bed. Tyki's room had been cleaned by the maids so it was spotless again. Road climbed up on to the bed and pulled Allen's head in to her lap as she gently massaged it to help soothe the pain.

"Jasdevi I need you to go and bring the medical kit you know where it is." The Earl ordered and the twins ran to fetch the kit. Tyki sat down on the bed to and hummed gently. "Allen everything will be okay the easiest way will be to knock you out as it will speed up the transformation and won't cause you as much pain." The Earl said and Allen nodded.

"Here's the kit Earl." Debitto said panting slightly as Jasdero and he ran back into the room. The Earl nodded and took out a small syringe and injected it into Allen whose eyes fluttered shut. He then wrapped bandages around Allen's head in preparation of the bleeding that would take place. All the Noah settled down for the long wait before the transformation was complete.

**Allen's pov**

I opened my eyes to find myself in the desolate location I remembered from when Tyki had nearly killed me. A shady figure stood before me.

"You're the fourteenth Noah I presume." I guessed as the figure morphed into a younger version of Tyki with no mole and short spiky hair.

"You've guessed right dear host." The fourteenth Noah smiled. "I know you're wondering why I look like Tyki it's because Neah my last host was distantly related to him and I took his form to talk to you."

"Okay I guess it's your job to talk me through the transition then." I said.

"Right again. As you've figured out all my memories will be passed on to you as well as the Noah's hatred for innocence and sub humans. Your immunity to the akuma virus will continue and now you'll be able to control them. I'm in the process of destroying your innocence and replacing it with an ordinary arm but your curse has already gone. Your control other the ark will increase so you no longer have to go to a place to make a gate there, and you'll have complete control over the ark even surpassing the Earl. There are other powers to but you'll figure them out yourself. Now it's time to go." The fourteenth said as I descended into layers and layers of memories from each fourteenth Noah before me.

**Everyone's pov**

The first sign the transformation was taking hold was Allen's skin turning ash grey in parts. The twins had left the room to get some water for Allen while Road, Tyki and the Earl remained. Road and Tyki had moved to the lounge area with the Earl to give Allen space. Allen finally woke with a start.

"Allen are you okay?" Road and Tyki said in sync as they ran over the bed to see him.

"I'm fine guys." Allen said laughing as he hugged them. The Earl smiled as he watched the cute scene.

"Your transformation went well Allen you can see the results in the mirror." The Earl said happily.

"Thanks Millene." Allen said smirking as he dislodged himself from Road and Tyki and walked over to the mirror. His white hair had become curly making his now grey skin stand out. Allen's eyes had turned molten gold like the rest of the Noah and the stigmas now decorated his forehead. "Wow I look so much better especially as my arm is now normal." Allen said as he looked down at his left arm that mirrored his right arm now in image.

"You looked great before but even better now." Tyki said grinning and Road nodded.

"Here's the water Earl." Debitto said as he and Jasdero came back in.

"Jasdevi please give it to Allen." The Earl said.

"Thanks Debitto and Jasdero." Allen said smiling as he drank the water.

"So Allen are you ready to cause havoc?" The Earl asked grinning.

"Yes Millene." Allen said smiling demonically. "I'll be going now see you all later." Allen declared as he opened a gate and practically skipped through it. All the Noah usually went out on their first killing spree solo to get used to their powers without interruption. Allen had focused his hunt on the towns that had treated him awfully as a child. The towns weren't all close together so he was thankful he had the ark gates to get around easily.

The next hour Allen spent bathing the towns red in the people's blood. Allen quickly discovered his powers consisted of using sound waves to do what he wanted. The sound waves could be manipulated to control people through hypnosis, collapse buildings and even shake up molecules to change object's shapes.

Finally when all the towns were demolished and the land was dyed red. Allen happily landed back in the dining room his clothes were covered in blood and he had a little bit on his face as well as his hands. Tyki and Road were waiting for him there.

"Allen you look delicious." Road said her eyes lighting up.

"You and your blood kink Road." Allen said shaking his head in amusement.

"Hey I'm not the only one Tyki licked blood off his own hand when you attacked the ark." Road said defensively while Tyki blushed.

"Yes well just shut up Road." Tyki said annoyed while Allen and Road laughed. "Hey I have an idea of what we can do now." Tyki said suggestively.

"Let me guess it involves a bed and no clothes." Allen said dryly.

"Love you know me so well." Tyki said winking as Road laughed and they headed to Tyki's room again. Road licked Allen's cheek to taste the blood on it.

"Like the taste?" Allen asked.

"Yours taste much better." Road said pouting slightly as they all moved to sit on the bed.

"It's not fair how Road got to drink your blood and I didn't Tyki moaned as he pulled his top off.

"I still find it weird you two like that stuff." Allen said as he also pulled off his bloody clothes.

"I guess it may be a Noah thing. You'll probably start liking blood soon to." Road said grinning.

"Maybe." Allen said noncommittally as Tyki pulled him back into a kiss. Road pulled off her clothes and leaned down to suck Allen's cock after taking his pants off. Tyki bit down on Allen's tongue producing blood which he drunk.

"God Road you're right he's got exquisite blood." Tyki said smirking at Allen who was trying to look cross though Road was making it hard for him.

"Road I'm going to cum." Allen moaned out as Road sped up her speed deep throating Allen. Allen yelled out as he came and Road swallowed it.

"Tyki I'm not sure what's better his cum or blood." Road said thoughtfully.

"Well I'll just have to try and see myself." Tyki said determinedly.

"God no both of you are weird." Allen said.

"You know we're really going to have to broaden his horizons on pleasure." Tyki said and Road nodded.

"The best thing to do would be to start now." Road said as she impaled herself on Allen's cock and started moving up and down making them both moan.

"I agree Road." Tyki said as he carefully spread Allen open and he was still slightly loose from their last session. Tyki then thrust forward as all three moved as one. They all came together with a cry and pulled apart.

"Right now Allen you need to sleep." Road said sternly.

"Road you're not my Mum." Allen said and yawned.

"She's right boy you've just transformed you need the energy." Tyki said.

"Okay just a few minutes then." Allen said as he drifted off. Road used her powers to make pajamas around him and Tyki tucked Allen in. They both headed down to see the Earl to get their mission briefings as well as Allen's after getting changed. They knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey Road and Tyki pet I trust you were careful with Allen when he got back." The Earl said knowingly.

"Of course we did Earl. Right now he's sleeping so we're here to get his mission as well as ours." Tyki said as Road nodded.

"That's good to hear I enjoyed getting the devastating reports back from the English towns Allen destroyed they were truly marvellous. I've sent the twins and Lulubell with her maid to eliminate the North American Branch as Allen completely wrecked the European Branch. That's why I'm sending you two and Allen to break the Asian Branch. Sadly no exorcists will be there due to them travelling to the other Branches but the ruins will be a nice greeting for them." The Earl said grinning.

"Yay that's sounds great." Road said clapping her hands together in glee.

"I knew you'd like the mission when you're done Sheryl's throwing a private garden party for us all. Apparently Allen inspired him to have the idea." The Earl said grinning while Tyki paled.

"That's sounds fun I can wear my new dress." Road said smiling.

"Yeah great, I need a drink seeing Sheryl more than once a month always has this effect on me." Tyki said running out of the room in source of an alcohol beverage to calm down with.

"That have such a lovely relationship don't they." The Earl commented as he and Road laughed.

"Don't worry Millene we won't let you down." Road said.

"You know none of you guys ever have let me down before not even Neah." The Earl said and Road nodded smiling.

"Now run along I believe you have a plan to fulfil." The Earl said grinning.

"Yes thanks for reminding me Earl see you later." Road said as she hurried off to make her plan come to life.

**Asian Branch**

An ark gate appeared in the canteen of the Asian Branch startling all the Order's personnel. Road skipped out followed by Allen and Tyki.

"Noah!" Somebody screamed as everyone panicked and ran around screaming. Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"I thought they'd put up a bit of a fight instead of running around like headless chickens." Tyki said as he observed the scientists tripping over themselves to escape.

"The Asian Branch only really has one defence which is its guardian Fou. She's probably around here somewhere protecting Bak her commander." Allen explained.

"God the Branches are all weak." Road said sighing disappointedly as she was hoping for a fight.

"Hey look on the bright side we can play a game." Allen suggested causing Tyki and Road grinned.

"What are you thinking about boy?" Tyki asked.

"You know the game Hide and Seek, well everyone has already hid so we just need to find them and kill them. The one who gets the most kills gets to do whatever they want in our next session of sex. However, if Tyki scores the lowest score he has to spend a whole day with Sheryl, if Road loses she has to go without candy for a month and if I lose I'll let Road dress me up and Tyki beat me at Poker. Do we have a deal?" Allen asked.

"Deal." Road and Tyki chorused grinning. They all split up going in different directions to try and win the game or at least finish in second place to avoid last place.

**Allen's pov**

I smiled as I practically skipped along the corridors of the Asian Branch. I have no intention of losing. Neither Road nor Tyki have been to the Asian Branch before but I have so I know my way around better than them and I know where everyone is most likely to go. I easily used my sound waves to kill anyone I came into contact with through hypnosis or making people kill each other if I came across more than one person. Suddenly, I came across Bak and Fou.

"Hello Bak and Fou did you miss me." I said happily while they stared at me in shock.

"Walker is that you?" Bak stammered out.

"The one and only, I look different so I can understand your confusion." I said as I looked down at the suit Tyki had convinced me to wear and my grey hands.

"You're a Noah." Fou said sadly.

"Yes I am. I'm with my true family now. It's a shame you're here you two as I actually liked you. Bak you were kind to me and encouraged me as well as you Fou. But we're here to kill all you and you two will die soon anyway." Allen said as he started humming. The noise was soft and sweet and lulled both Bak and Fou into a deep sleep that they wouldn't wake up from. "At least this way I know you two will die peacefully and together as nether of you idiots realised your true feeling for the other. Fifty seven down lots more to go" Allen said smiling sadly as he moved on.

**Road's pov**

I grinned as I easily moved through the Branch killing all the people who crossed me with the candles I had conjured up. So far I had got rid of sixty nine but the branch was a maze so it would probably take a while to kill every single person.

"Yo Road." Tyki called out as he finished off a person ahead of me.

"Hey Tyki how many have you got so far?" I asked.

"Forty six." Tyki said proudly.

"Ha I've got sixty nine." I said gleefully and Tyki looked annoyed.

"Damn it I'm going to have to try harder." Tyki said and a girl ran out in front of us followed by two guys trying to hold her back. The girl had light brown hair pulled back into two plaits and big glasses obscuring her face and brown eyes. One of the boys holding her back had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. The other boy had black hair and brown eyes. They all wore scientific clothes.

"What have you done to Allen?" The girl demanded.

"Lou Fa stop it we need to run." Hissed one of the boys as the girl continued to struggle. Tyki and I looked at each other in amusement.

"Little girl we haven't done anything to the boy he came with us out of his own freewill." Tyki said smirking.

"You're lying!" Lou Fa screamed and I laughed.

"Poor little scientist can't stand the fact that she couldn't have Allen. He's ours after all." I said smirking as I sent my candles flying towards the scientist. The three scientists fell over and started to bleed out. "Seventy two now Tyki keep up." I sang as I skipped ahead.

**Everyone's pov**

All three Noah met back up in the dining hall grinning. All the Branch staff were dead.

"I got six hundred and ninety three." Road said smirking.

"I got one thousand three hundred and sixty four people." Allen said.

"I got nine hundred and thirty three people so Allen wins and Road has to go without sweets for a month." Tyki said grinning while Road pouted.

"Fine but I'm going to start tomorrow as we have the party now. That reminds me I have a surprise for you two." Road said smiling.

"That sounds great Road." Allen said and Tyki nodded.

"I know you two will love it and Allen can you open a gate please." Road said as Allen nodded and opened a gate. Road grinned and pulled them through the gate and down the corridors of the ark till she reached a door and pushed it open. The room before them was decorated in black and whites. The floor was made of a light wood contrasting with the black rug underneath the large king size bed with black silk sheets and pillows. A large wardrobe dominated one of the walls that was divided into three sections. A white seating area took up one corner of the room and a gaming section took up another part of the room. A door led into a gigantic bathroom which had black and white tiles covering the walls and floor with a large bath tub that was really a swimming pool taking up most of the room. A shower, sink and toilet took up the rest of the room in the bathroom.

"Seeing as how it would be silly to have different rooms when we're in a relationship I decided to make a room for us and have akuma move in our belongings which are in the wardrobes. Do you like it?" Road asked nervously.

"I love it Road it's brilliant." Allen said warmly as he hugged.

"Me to." Tyki said grinning as he joined in.

"Thanks you two we better get ready for the party I bet the others are already there." Road said and Allen and Tyki nodded and got changed into new suits. Road put on a new white dress with lacy sleeves and a lacy overskirt.

"Come on lets go." Allen said excitedly as they all linked arms and went through a gate into Sheryl's garden. The Earl, Lulubell, the twins and Sheryl were already in the garden. The twins were attempting to shot at birds using their imagination magic but they weren't doing very well. Sheryl and the Earl were talking about politics. Lulubell came over to greet them. Like the rest of the Noah she had ash grey skin, the stigmas and gold eyes as well as brown hair.

"Hello Road and Tyki. It's nice to meet you Allen." Lulubell said as she held out her hand

"You to Lulubell." Allen said smiling and shook her hand.

"It's nice to see you Lulubell please give Mimi are regards as she's not here." Tyki said and Road nodded. The Noah then all came together to celebrate their family and the destruction of the Order branches.

**The End and I mean it this time.**

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
